PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 13: Anniversaries and Chaos
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Charlie Brown and Frieda celebrate their one year anniversary dating with a big dinner. Meanwhile, Sally finally crosses the line with Linus and Eudora. Peppermint Patty and Marcie wonder what their boyfriends have planned for Valentine's Day, as they have a surprise for them. And Schroeder, even more surprisingly, offers to take Lucy out for Valentine's Day.
1. Prologue

Episode 13: Valentine's Anniversaries and Chaos

 **PROLOGUE**

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: This episode will have some narration from Charlie Brown. It will be in italics like this paragraph. And now, without further ado, here's the story._

Charlie Brown and Snoopy walked in the house. Charlie's anniversary date with Frieda was a success and he had Snoopy to thank as well.

"Snoopy," he began, "I want to thank you for your help on this date. In the refrigerator is a large bottle of root beer for you and Woodstock." The beagle cheered with joy. Charlie Brown finished, "You earned it, ol' pal!"

Snoopy took the bottle of root beer and went out toward his doghouse. Charlie Brown went to the living room to watch a little TV before bed. That was when he heard the phone ring. He answered it.

"Hello? No, this is his son. He and my mom are out at a restaurant for Valentine's Day. Yes, she's my sister. She WHAT?! No! I'll call my father. He'll answer if it's an emergency. Thank you, and we'll be down as soon as we can."

Charlie Brown frantically called his father on his cell phone. "Hello, dad? Sorry to bother you and mom on your date, but this is an emergency. The police had just called the house! Sally's in JAIL!"

 _Okay, I know you are wondering what could have caused Sally to be put in jail. I was wondering that myself at that time. And if you figured it had to do with her issues as of late, you'd be right. But I don't want to get ahead of myself, so we will go back a few days before this happened._

 **UP NEXT: THE STORY UNFOLDS**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: PLANNING A NIGHT OF ROMANCE**

 _ **THREE DAYS EARLIER…**_

"I can't wait to see what you have planned, sweetie!" said an excited Frieda. She and Charlie Brown were having lunch together at school. It was close to Valentine's day and it was also Charlie Brown and Frieda's one year anniversary of dating. Charlie Brown had a special night planned for the two of them.

"I can't wait to show you what I've got planned, Frieda," he replied. "I saved up for our big anniversary date for quite a while."

"I know I'm looking forward to it," said Frieda. "I'm so glad we're still together. As I told you the day we got together, I always had a crush on you, Charlie Brown. You are one of the nicest and sweetest boys in town." Charlie Brown smiled and blushed at the statement. Frieda continued, "And I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you for the days to come." She then kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"And I love you, Frieda Rich," said Charlie Brown. They enjoyed the rest of their lunch. Meanwhile on the other side of the yard, Linus and Eudora were making plans for the weekend as well.

"So how would a movie and dinner sound for our Valentine's date?" asked Linus.

"I like that," said Eudora. "I just hope you-know-who doesn't come to spoil it."

"Don't worry about Sally," said Linus. "She hasn't been bugging us as of lately, so it may be finally sinking in to that head of hers that you and I are dating. Plus Charlie Brown read her the riot act when she snuck out to see us during lunch last week."

"I wish I had your optimism," sighed Eudora. "She's not the kind to give up too easily. She's like her brother in that regard. You know how you guys lose a baseball game or when he flies a kite only for it to get stuck in a tree or fall down and crash, no matter how much life deals him a blow, he keeps going. And Sally has inherited that trait. But while Charles uses it in a positive way, she uses it for her own gain and to get what she wants." Linus looked at Eudora. He knew she was right, but he could only hope that Sally had given up trying to "win him back" as she put it.

Elsewhere, Lucy was sitting with Violet, Shermy, Patty, and Ox. She had been invited back to their table, as all was forgiven as far as the Homecoming incident went. She was listening in on what they were talking about. Both couples were talking about their Valentine's dates and what they were doing that night. She couldn't help but feel jealous about their happiness. But at the same time, she wasn't sure if she was ready to get back into the dating game; she hadn't even tried to get a date with Schroeder, knowing it would have ended up with him flat out rejecting her. But the main reason was that she was still mourning Margaux's death, though not as distraught as she was. Valentine's Day was the furthest thing from her mind.

But then Schroeder approached Lucy. The others took noticed. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, and Eudora also watched as they couldn't believe it. Here was the boy who avoided Lucy like the plague, actually approaching her. They couldn't help but be curious.

"Lucy," he began, "I know you've been through a lot. With the death of your friend, Margaux and all, and the whole Serpent Sisters thing. And I was thinking, I am willing to break my own rule about living like Beethoven lived for one night. I am asking if you would mind if I take you out to dinner at Joe's Café on Saturday?"

Lucy was beside herself with disbelief. First he offered comfort after Margaux's funeral, and now he was offering to take her out on a date. Who was this kid and what did he do with Schroeder, she wondered. Linus was equally dumbfounded.

"Did Schroeder just ask Lucy on a date?" he said to Eudora.

"I know," said Eudora. "He's usually dodging that kind of question; not asking it himself." Linus looked at Charlie Brown, who just shrugged. He was confused, as well.

Lucy didn't waste any time answering. "I'd be delighted to go out with you, Schroeder!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up Saturday afternoon." And Schroeder left. Lucy smiled as she finally got a date with the boy of her dreams. Things were starting to go her way once again.

 _I know, right? Schroeder and Lucy ACTUALLY going on a date! No the world hasn't gone topsy-turvy. And Linus and Eudora were praying that they wouldn't have to deal with my crazy sister. Boy were they, and the rest of us, in for a rude awakening!_

 **NEXT CHAPTER: VALENTINE'S, GERMAN-STYLE**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Valentinstag für Patricia und Marcie**

 _While we were getting ready for our dates on the 14_ _th_ _, Peppermint Patty and Marcie were also getting ready for theirs with Franco and Hans. Their boyfriends had planned something very special for them. They didn't know what it was, though. Franco and Hans were keeping it a surprise for them._

"What do you think they got planned, Marcie?" asked Patty.

"I haven't a clue, sir," said Marcie. "Hans hasn't told me a thing."

"Neither has Franco," added Patty. "Chuck told me he was taking Frieda out to dinner at a posh restaurant. I asked him how he could afford that and he told me that he saved up a lot of money from doing odd jobs around his neighborhood and helping out at his dad's barber shop."

"I just hope our guys does something just as romantic," said Marcie.

"Don't worry, Marcie. I'm sure they'll do a good job with whatever they have planned for us."

On the other side of town, Franco and Hans walked by the Brown's house. They saw Snoopy sitting on his doghouse counting valentines as he always did around that time. He said through his thoughts, "And one from Mary, and one from Mariah, and one from Petunia, and one from…" Franco and Hans walked up to the beagle looking over his valentines.

"Guten Tag, Snoopy," said Franco. "We need favor from you, kleiner Hund." Charlie Brown walked up to the window and saw Franco and Hans talking to Snoopy. Sally walked up as well.

"Franco and Hans are out there talking to Snoopy about something," he said to his sister.

"What would they want with your dog?" asked Sally.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Sally," said Charlie Brown.

After a while, Hans said to Snoopy, "Have you got that, Snoopy?" Snoopy nodded happily. "Okay, we will see you Saturday, mein Hundefreund." And Snoopy gave the boys a salute and went back to his valentines. Just before they left, Charlie Brown stopped them.

"Hey Franco, Hans," he greeted.

"Guten tag, Charles," said Hans.

"What were you two talking to Snoopy about?" asked Charlie Brown.

"We make big plans for Patricia and Marcie on Valentinstag," said Franco.

"You must mean Valentine's Day, right?" said Charlie Brown.

"Yah," said Hans.

 _And Franco and Hans proceeded to tell me what they had planned for Patty and Marcie. It was very romantic and I gave them the go-ahead provided that Frieda and I could join them later. You'll see later what I'm talking about._

Later, Sally came out of the garage with a shovel and a rope. Charlie Brown saw his sister walking with the strange items. He said to her, "Sally, what are you doing with that shovel and rope?"

"Just going to work on another Arbor Day project, big brother," said Sally.

"But Arbor Day isn't for another month," Charlie Brown stated.

"I know," said Sally, "I just wanted to get an early start on it." Charlie Brown decided not to press the issue any further and let Sally go on her way.

 _Little did I know what sinister plot my sister was planning. And none of us knew what was coming our way._

 **NEXT CHAPTER: MISSING!**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: EUDORA IS MISSING!**

Eudora was getting ready for her big Valentine's date with Linus. She was also worried about Sally trying to get between her and Linus. She really loved Linus and couldn't understand why Sally couldn't get that through her head. Still, she got ready for the big night. That's when she heard her doorbell ring.

When she answered it, she was surprised to see who it was. "Sally!" she said, startled to see her estranged best friend. "What brings you by?"

"Hey, Eudora," Sally said, looking innocent. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am about my actions as of lately pertaining to you and Linus dating. I should learn to accept that you two are together."

"Wow," said Eudora surprised. "I'm glad to hear that, Sally. I hated how we drifted apart over this."

"I know," agreed Sally, seemingly. "I've been in love with him for so long, but he never returned any of my affections. So I'm ready to accept that you two are made for each other."

"Well, thank you, Sally," said a relieved Eudora. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."

"If you have time, can you help me with moving something?" asked Sally, innocently. "I'm working on a science project for Mr. Grumple's class. I could use your help."

"Well I was getting ready for my date, but I think we have some time," said Eudora.

"Great!" said Sally. "We will have to go to Monte Woods. It's a nature project."

"Okay," said Eudora.

 _You may have already put two and two together. But we'll get to that in a moment. Back at my place, I was getting ready for my own date with Frieda. Linus was over and we had a little chat before the dates._

Charlie Brown and Linus were getting ready for their dates with Frieda and Eudora, respectively. Linus wore a white shirt with red tie, and Charlie Brown went full suit and coat. Linus was also worried about Sally and what she might do.

"You don't think your crazy sister will try something, do you?" asked Linus.

"I finally told her to leave you alone and let you and Eudora be," said Charlie Brown. "My sister can be stubborn, but she soon gets the message. I hope."

"Where is Sally anyway?" asked Linus, suspiciously. "I'm actually surprised she hasn't come to bug us."

"Well, she said she had a project to do for Mr. Grumple," said Charlie Brown. "A nature project of some sort and she had to go to Monte Woods. I told just to be back before dark. I say enjoy to peace and quiet while we have it."

"Amen to that!" And the two boys continued to get ready.

Meanwhile in Monte Woods, Sally and Eudora were walking a rather rough trail. Sally walked behind Eudora.

"So what are we looking for, Sally?" asked Eudora.

"The morel mushroom," Sally replied.

"It's only February," stated Eudora. ""I thought morels grew in early Spring."

"I heard out here they grow early," said Sally. "Look over there. Under that wooden board."

Eudora looked under the board and saw a rather deep hole. "Nothing except a hole," she said. "Now why would a hole…" Before she could finish her question, she felt herself being pushed in. She fell and landed at the bottom. When she looked up she saw Sally with a devious grin on her face.

"SALLY!" Eudora exclaimed. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"What does it look like, Dory?" asked Sally, with a smarmy grin on her face that would do Freddy Fabulous proud. "I'm taking over your date with Linus!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" screamed Eudora. "LINUS WILL KNOW SOMETHING'S UP!"

"Actually you're right," said Sally. "So here's what we will do. You will stay in that hole just for tonight. I will be back and bring you some food and drinks and a lantern to keep warm through the night. When Linus sees that you stood him up, he will dump you and come running back to me."

"Linus was right. You ARE insane!"

"Insanely in love with my Sweet Babboo! Now I gotta leave for a bit. I will bring those things for you and after he dumps you, I will let you out of the hole. See you in a bit!" And Sally skipped away humming cheerfully.

"HEEEELP!" screamed Eudora.

"No use screaming," said Sally in the distance. "No one comes out here on this trail."

 _Yep. My own little sister kidnapped her old best friend so she wouldn't go out with Linus. But what Sally didn't know was Eudora was going to have help coming from the unlikeliest of places._

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THE BIG VALENTINE'S DATES**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: ANNIVERSARIES**

Charlie Brown and Frieda were walking to the restaurant. She was wearing a nice light purple dress and wearing her hair up, which she usually never did. She also had on the lavender perfume that she wore when she and Charlie Brown started dating. They walked into a restaurant called Renaldo's, a posh fine dining restaurant. Frieda was in awe that her boyfriend took her there.

"Charlie Brown!" she gasped. "This is one of the classiest places in town! Can you afford this?"

"I actually saved up a lot of money for this night, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. "Plus it helped to look online at the prices ahead of time. Tonight, the sky's the limit. It's our one year anniversary, and I wanted to do it with style. Also to prove that Charlie Brown CAN have class to some of our classmates."

"Oh baby!" gushed Frieda. "You are wonderful." She kissed him and they were escorted to their seats.

Peppermint Patty and Marcie were dressed up and waiting for Franco and Hans at the Sparkyville Park. They had a surprise for them.

"Where are they?" asked an impatient Patty. "I hope we're not being 'Punk'd'!"

"They said they'd be here, sir," assured Marcie. "Just have some patience." And soon enough, a horse-drawn carriage came up to the curb. The driver was a familiar looking beagle.

"Snoopy?" said Patty and Marcie in unison. Sure enough, Snoopy was the driver of the carriage. At that moment, Franco and Hans both dressed up nice came out of the carriage to greet their girlfriends.

"You guys planned this?" said Patty with a smile on her face. "How romantic!"

"Are you ready, fraulein?" asked Hans.

"I'm ready, Hans," said Marcie with a smile on her face. And the four of them got into the carriage. And Snoopy took off and went on a romantic ride through town.

"Here's the world-famous carriage driver giving two couples a romantic carriage ride on a nice Valentine's night," said Snoopy through his thoughts.

Lucy and Schroeder were at Joe's Café having some dinner. Lucy was beside herself with happiness. For the first time ever, she was on a true date with Schroeder. And she was determined to make the best of every moment they were together. Later, they went to the movies to watch the latest Ray Raymondson movie. Lucy was having the time of her life.

Some time later, Cobra and Rattler was walking through Monte Woods. They had just finished cleaning Rattler's school as part of their sentence for the vandalism. And they both walked through Monte Woods on the way home.

"I can't wait until we're done with this cleaning, Cobra," said a tired Rattler.

"Me too, Rattler," agreed Cobra, "but we just got to keep going until our sentence is fulfilled." At that moment they heard a sound.

"What was that?" said Rattler.

"I don't know," said Cobra. "It sounded like someone said 'Help'." And they heard someone shouting "HELP! I'M STUCK IN A HOLE! HELP ME!" They ran toward where the sound was and saw Eudora in the hole Sally left her in.

"Eudora? Is that you?" said Cobra.

"Cobra! Rattler! Am I glad to see you two!" cried Eudora. "Can you get me out of this hole?!"

"What happened?" asked Rattler.

"Charlie Brown's crazy sister pushed me in this hole because she wanted Linus to herself," said an angry Eudora. "She's obsessed with him! She's probably trying to get her clutches in him as we speak!"

"We'll come with you as back up," said Cobra. "I'll see if I can get a hold of Lucy and see if she can help and get her brother away from Sally." And the girls found a rope that Sally left behind and sent it down to Eudora who climbed out of the hole.

At that moment, Lucy came home from her date with Schroeder. She was in a good mood because she finally had the date with Schroeder that she always wanted. As she was heading for the front door, she saw Linus pacing back and forth.

"Linus!" she said, shocked to see him still there. "Why aren't you on your date with Eudora?"

"That's the problem, Lucy!" said a worried Linus. "She never showed up! I'm worried something happened to her!"

"That's not like her," said a suspicious Lucy. At that moment, a dolled-up Sally came walking up towards the siblings. She made a beeline towards Linus.

"Hey, my little valentine," she cooed to Linus, who wasn't in the mood for her shenanigans.

"I don't have time for your games, Sally," said Linus. "Eudora never showed up and no one has seen her!"

"That reminds me, she said she wasn't feeling well," lied Sally, "and she sent me in her place as a pinch-hitter, so to speak."

" _Really_?" said Lucy, now eyeing Sally suspiciously. "Why didn't she call Linus to tell him?"

"She was embarrassed to tell him she couldn't make it," Sally fibbed. "That's why she had me do it." At that moment, Lucy's cell phone started ringing.

"Excuse me, I need to get this," said Lucy. Then she walked out the way while Sally continued to convince Linus that Eudora said to go with her instead.

"Hello? Cobra? What's happening? Are the Lizard Ladies back? No? Then what… Really? That's _very_ interesting to know. Actually she's here now, trying to get Linus to go with her. That's right. You do? Good! Bring them as well. Okay, we'll keep her here until you get here. Okay, bye." And Lucy hung up and went back to join her brother and his wannabe suiter.

"Well gang," Lucy started, "we should wait a little while. Sally, I managed to get you a private chauffer."

"Really?!" said an excited Sally. "Thank you, Lucy!"

"What are you doing?!" whispered an upset Linus.

"Just trust me on this, Linus," said Lucy. "She's going somewhere, all right. But not where she thinks!"

"Huh?"

"Just watch, little brother."

"I cannot wait, Sweet Babboo!" said a happy Sally. "It will be the date of a lifetime."

"Oh will it now?!" Sally was shocked to see a dirty and furious Eudora standing before her. With her was Cobra, Rattler, and a police officer.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: A HORSE CARRIAGE RIDE OF A LIFETIME**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: CARRIAGE RIDES AND RAP SHEETS**

Charlie Brown and Frieda were coming out of Ace's Ice Cream Parlor. They had met up with Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans. And then Snoopy came around the corner with the horse-drawn carriage. And the six kids boarded and went for a ride in the town. Frieda cuddled up to Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty rested her head on Franco, and Marcie and Hans held each other's hand. It was a Valentine's Day to remember.

 _If there were no words_

 _No way to speak_

 _I would still hear you_

 _If there were no tears_

 _No way to feel inside_

 _I'd still feel for you_

 _And even if the sun refused to shine_

 _Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

 _You would still have my heart until the end of time_

 _You're all I need, my love, my valentine_

 _All of my life_

 _I have been waiting for_

 _All you give to me_

 _You've opened my eyes_

 _And showed me how to love unselfishly_

 _I've dreamed of this a thousand time before_

 _But in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

 _I will give you my heart until the end of time_

 _You're all I need, my love, my valentine_

 _And even if the sun refused to shine_

 _Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

 _You would still have my heart until the end of time_

 _Cause all I need is you, my valentine_

 _Oh_

 _You're all I need, my love, my valentine_

Charlie Brown and Snoopy walked in the house. Charlie's anniversary date with Frieda was a success and he had Snoopy to thank as well.

"Snoopy," he began, "I want to thank you for your help on this date. In the refrigerator is a large bottle of root beer for you and Woodstock." The beagle cheered with joy. Charlie Brown finished, "You earned it, ol' pal!"

Snoopy took the bottle of root beer and went out toward his doghouse. Charlie Brown went to the living room to watch a little TV before bed. That was when he heard the phone ring. He answered it.

"Hello? No, this is his son. He and my mom are out at a restaurant for Valentine's Day. Yes, she's my sister. She WHAT?! No! I'll call my father. He'll answer if it's an emergency. Thank you, and we'll be down as soon as we can."

Charlie Brown frantically called his father on his cell phone. "Hello, dad? Sorry to bother you and mom on your date, but this is an emergency. The police had just called the house! Sally's in JAIL!"

 _And here's where we started. Sally was busted for kidnapping Eudora, and mom and dad had to bail her out. They gave her a huge talking to and actually grounded her until further notice. But when they were done, it was MY turn._

Sometime later, an angry Charlie Brown was pacing back and forth while Sally sat in a chair, looking upset.

"Tell me, Sally," he began. "What were trying to accomplish trying to keep Eudora from going out with Linus, huh? What was going on in your mind that you thought kidnapping her was a good idea?! If it weren't for the Serpent Sisters finding her, she might've stayed out there until morning!"

"I would have gone back for her after my date with Linus was done," said Sally, meekly.

"That's another thing! What am I going to say to Linus after this?! How can I face my best friend when my sister kidnapped his girlfriend? Yes, I said it. Eudora's HIS girlfriend; NOT you! It's about time you got that through that thick skull of yours! Looks like I'm not the only blockhead in this family! Only _I_ wouldn't kidnap people because I was in love with someone and felt like I deserved to be with them." And Charlie Brown went to his room and slammed the door. After he was gone, a tearful and remorseful Sally said silently, "I'm sorry."

The next day, Charlie Brown and Linus were at the wall. Both of them were spent from Sally's attempt to ruin Linus and Eudora's relationship.

"I am so sorry for what my sister did to Eudora, Linus," said Charlie Brown.

"It's not your fault, Charlie Brown," assured Linus. "I just hope Sally finally got the message once and for all that me and her will never be a couple. And that Eudora and I are together, and while she doesn't have to like it, she has to accept it."

"I wholeheartedly agree," said Charlie Brown. "How is Eudora doing after the whole ordeal?"

"She's still a bit shaken up, but she's all right. I did thank Cobra and Rattler for helping her out of that hole Sally dug up in the woods. According to Lucy, they were doing their community service and they travel that way home quite a bit."

"It's a good thing they were there, or, as I told Sally last night, Eudora might have been stuck there until morning."

"Well, enough about your crazy sister. How was your anniversary date with Frieda?"

"It was great, Linus. We went to Renaldo's for dinner. Don't worry. I saved up money ahead of time. Then we went to Ace's for dessert, where we met up with Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans. And we all went on a carriage ride, which Snoopy was the horseman, or horsedog, rather."

"Sounds like you had a good time. I just wished I could've enjoyed the Valentine's fun myself. Luckily, Eudora and I are going to do what we planned next weekend."

"That's great, Linus. When you see her, tell her I'm sorry for what Sally did."

"Just like me, she knows it wasn't your fault."

"If it's any consolation, not only is Sally grounded indefinitely, but she is banned from coming near you until further notice."

"I never wanted it to come to that, Charlie Brown, but I see for now, it has to be like this." And both boys watched the day go by and contemplate their thoughts.

 **THE END**

" **Valentine"** written by Jim Brickman and Jack Kugell

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing, LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group


End file.
